Solid-state lighting arrays are used for a number of lighting applications. A solid-state light emitting device may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may include inorganic LEDs, which may include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs (OLEDs), which may include organic light emission layers.
Solid-state lighting devices are commonly used in lighting fixtures, including task lighting, recessed light fixtures, ceiling mounted troffers and the like. Solid-state lighting panels are also commonly used as backlights for small liquid crystal display (LCD) screens, such as LCD display screens used in portable electronic devices, and for larger displays, such as LCD television displays.
Solid-state lighting devices may be attractive for retrofit/replacement applications, where devices such as LEDs may offer improved energy efficiency, reduced heat generation, extended life and desired performance characteristics, such as certain color and/or color rendering capabilities. For example, LED bulbs are commonly used to replace incandescent bulbs in down lights and other applications to reduce energy consumption and increase time between replacements. LED-based replacements for fluorescent tubes have also been developed, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,968, U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,001, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0266849, which describe various types of LED replacements for use in fluorescent light fixtures.